Coalition of Ordered Governments Army
The Coalition of Ordered Governments Army or the COG ArmyGears of War: Barren was the main branch of the COG Armed forces and the primary basis for the authoritarian COG society. Gears of War: Aspho Fields The COG army was formed prior to the Pendulum Wars,Destroyed Beautyand was the main fighting force against the Union of Independent Republics' army during the conflict. Due to the COG's stance on the military and the society centred around it, the war went on for 79 years until leaving the Navy and Air Corps deprived of both funding and attention from the COG Defense Select Committee. This went on until Major Victor S. Hoffman's commandos stormed Aspho Point and turned the tide of the war by stealing the Hammer of Dawn technology. Even though some individuals such as Adam Fenix and Col. Kimberley Anders encourage the expansion of the Armed forces, its only the army that stands against the Locust Horde in the post-E-Day Sera. History Pre E-Day The COG army was the main branch of the COG armed Forces. In Coalition society, the army was the focal point, with the navy and air corps being mainly created to transport the army's military equipment. With the COG army supported by vassal nations, nonmilitants, and volunteers from the Pesang, the COG army fought in battles across Sarfuth, the South Islands, and the Ostri Republic.Gears of War: The Quickening Post E-Day With the COG army still recovering from the Pendulum Wars, the COG was not prepared for the emergence of the Locust threat on E-day. The COG counterattack failed to defeat the Locust. By the end of the campaign the Locust held large areas of the surface and the COG was in full retreat towards Jacinto. The Army fought in the invaded cities and rescued as many civilians as possible before the COG deployed the Hammer of Dawn and scorched the surface of Sera in an attempt to destroy the Locust Horde. While the Locust on the surface were destroyed those in the tunnels below Sera’s surface were unharmed and the Horde soon returned. Sometime after E-Day the COG Army participated in the unsuccessful defence of Landown during the Winter of Sorrows, and in the tenth year of the war the Army was forced from the capital of Ephyra. At the same time the COG suffered the loss of its leading scientist Adam Fenix, at the hands of General RAAM, while the Army lost one of its most decorated soldiers, Marcus Fenix, who was imprisoned for desertion after attempting unsuccessfully to rescue his father. With many millions of battle hardened gears killed througout the war, the COG had to recruit from the old, the young, the sick, stranded, etc. In the 14th year of the war the Coalition deployed the Lightmass Bomb, based on intelligence on the Locust tunnels gained through data gathered at the Fenix estate. This caused substantial, but not fatal, casualties for the Locust Horde. Also, the recently released Marcus Fenix and Delta Squad killed General RAAM, the Horde’s military leader. Soon the Locust returned, and sank the cities of Tollen and Montevado using the Rift Worm, which had been awakened by the Lightmass bomb’s detonation. In response the Coalition Army launched Operation Hollow Storm. During the operation, the Hollow, the Locust’s main settlement, was breached despite heavy Coalition casualties. The Locust sank Ilima using the Rift Worm shortly before the Worm met its demise at the hands, or chainsaw bayonets, of Delta Squad. Shortly after the Rift Worm's demise Nexus, the Locust capital was located and invaded. Delta Squad confronted the Locust Queen and eliminated Skorge, the Locust Horde’s new military commander. The Army then defended Jacinto until it could be evacuated and sunk in an effort to flood the Hollow and end the Locust War once and for all. Approximately 18 months after the sinking of Jacinto, the Coalition Army fragmented following the attack of the Lambent.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF5rsJAqPQQ&feature=player_embedded Infantry |230px]] The Infantry was the backbone of the COG Army, Gears soldiers mostly came from Tyrus, South IslandsGears of Wars:Jacinto's Remnant, Kashkur.Gears of War:Anvil Gate The Gears, were the standard frontline troops, while the recently introduced Commandos, or the Special Tactics Group, who were the behind-enemy-lines special forces troops. Gears soldiers were also trained in amphibious combat and as paratroopers.Gears of War:Aspho Fields Known Infantry Units *26th Royal Tyran infantry **A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry **C Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry ***Howerd Company ***Timgad Company ****Connaught Platoon *4th Infantry Division *5th Kaian Grenadiers *4th Ephyra Light Infantry **Bravo Company *Prince Ozore's Artillery *2nd Battalion Royal Ephyran Engineers *Pesanga Brigade of Rifles *6th Brigade *Duke of Tollen's Regiment *Andius Fusiliers Regiment Vehicles Air Vehicles King Raven The King Raven was the main workhorse of the COG army. Introduce in B.E 17 under much controversy, since the Raven was mass produce over the Petrel fighter. The Raven was viewed as a multipurpose helicopter. That could engage fortified areas, recon enemy movement and transport soldiers from the field. Its roles include transport for squads of Gears, fire support and general cargo transport. The King Raven is armed with two chin mounted chain guns which allow the pilot and gunner to suppress moderate threats which may present themselves to the Raven, it also equipped with two side mounted chain guns to allow passengers to fire from the Raven. King Ravens were instrumental in the COG assault on Landown providing fire support for the COG forces upon the rigs and also in delivering reinforcements and supplies to the battle site. King Ravens can also be used to evacuate injured personal from the battlefield if circumstances permit. Tern An ageing helicopter that was be replaced by the King Raven series in B.E 17. The Terns seen action in the Battle of Shavad. During the battle of Shavad, the slow moving Terns were easy targets for Indie anti-aircraft fire. Corva The Corva was a helicopter series that seen action in the Pendulum Wars. It was viewed as a older series of choppers that took a lot of fuel to fly and very slow, but able to remain in combat operations by B.E 17. A single Corva was sent to resupply Anvil Gate during it siege but was to slow to avoid enemy fire and crashed landing. Killing the pilot and destroying the cargo. The Corva was able to carry a earthmoving equipment under its belly.Gears of War:Anvil Gate Land Vehicles Centaur Tank The Centaur tank was the COG primary all-terrain combat tank. The Centaur was designed for plowing though fields and moving up steep mountain terrain. The Centaur had thick armor to project itself from most projectile and a turret on top for engaging enemy troops. With its unique suspensions the Centaur had greater mobility and able to take sharp turns and sudden stops.Gears of War official website COG Bike The COG Bike was a rapid response vehicle allowing gears to traverse a large distance within a short amount of time. Two riders can fit onto each bike allowing one to drive and one to defend. The bike has a large cannon protuding from the front. COG Bikes were used by Delta-One during the Mission to Montevado. Armadillo The Armadillo Transport was an APC and main transport for Gears on the ground. The armadillo was designed for urban patrols and all-terrain combat. APC's where used during the Evacuation of North Gate, in which three Armadillo took part in escorting 50 trucks.Gears of War:Aspho Fields Assault Derrick Assault Derricks were the main land transportation for the Gears taking part in Operation Hollow Storm. Lightly armed and armored the Assault Derrick does not stand up to Locust beasts of similar size due to its role as a transportation vehicle. The Assault Derricks that took place in Operation Hollow Storm were specially fitted with Grindlifts to allow COG Gears access to The Hollow. And some of the Assault Derricks that operated during the Stranded Insurgency were retrofitted with advanced mine flails and sensor systems to detect and acquire the positions of land mines and roadside bombs that the local Stranded were placing. Cargo Truck Cargo Trucks were the secondary main land transport for the Gears and other infantry. The vehicle is lightly armored and lightly armed, and was highly vulnerable to Locust beasts and creatures, and especially of their firepower. Its role lies in the area of transportation, designed and used to carry all kinds of different cargo including personell, ammo, equipment and other supplies. Behemoth Behemoths are massive bulldozer vehicles used for effectively clearing debris from an area. They can use their powerful foward-mounted treads to clear away debris from areas such as a pass, road or anything else. Mammoth Mammoths are massive bridge-laying tanks used for rapidly transporting and deploying replacement bridges; so land forces can move across unstable areas. Despite large size, Mammoths are capable of rapid speed; they are also capable of moving across rivers. All-terrain vehicle The ATV was an all-terrain-vehicle designed and used for reconnaissance. Gears of War:Anvil Gate CIC Truck The CIC Truck, or the Combat Information Center Truck, was a mobile base for the Coalition High Command. Here, High Command could effectively operate and command and control all forces to execute a mission. Known Vehicle Units *Sherrith Cavalry *Andius Fusiliers Regiment *Prince Ozore's Artillery References Category:COG Category:Organizations Category:COG military units Category:COG Armed Forces